A trip we'll never forget
by DustinandMarahForLife
Summary: The orphanage gang (and Rinoa) take a trip to Edea's House... (Selphie/Seifer)
1. The start of a problem

"Messenger Girl, come here!"  
  
Selphie sighed, she hated being called 'messenger girl' but she couldn't exactly stop him calling her that. It had been a year since everything had happened and everyone was settled back into Balamb Garden. Not much had changed, Selphie was still as short and hyper as ever, Zell still loved those damn hotdogs and Squall was still as moody as ever.well.most of the time anyway. But there were a few things that were different. Quistis was back to being an instructor, Zell was even a martial arts instructor and, Seifer was a SeeD. Don't ask, Selphie didn't get how he made it either. But, anyway, Selphie carried on walking down the hallway towards the dorms, she wasn't going to hear what Seifer had to say this time.  
  
"Messenger girl! Stop and look at me when I'm trying to talk to you!" Seifer stormed down the hall after Selphie. He wasn't going to be ignored by little Selphie Tilmitt.  
  
"Go away Seifer!" Selphie fastened her pace, knowing that no matter how fast we went, Seifer would pretty much catch up. Selphie went straight past the corner and bashed into Squall, pretty much the same way as she did when she first met him. She got to her feet and looked at Squall. "Sorry, didn't see-"  
  
"-Whatever." That was it, the ever-so-famous line of Squall's. Selphie giggled a little, and looked behind her, Seifer was still on her tail. Squall seemed to notice it as well. He sighed, knowing Seifer he was probably about to set out threats etc etc.  
  
Seifer walked up to the two, Selphie had moved round to Squall's side, ready to run and scream if they started fighting. Seifer's usual grin grew when he stopped in front of them. "My my, what would Rinoa say if she saw you two alone in a desert hallway?"  
  
Squall's fists clenched and he tried his best not to wipe that grin of Seifer's face. "What do you want Seifer."  
  
"I just wanted to talk to messenger girl."  
  
"She has a name - use it." Squall stared at Seifer, if looks could kill, they both would be gone.  
  
Selphie felt the tension between them and she sighed. "Well. I'm here. It can't be important, not if it's coming from you." Selphie shocked herself with what she said. She never stood up to Seifer, she didn't know what would happened if she did.  
  
Seifer seemed a little at it too and he showed it too. He sighed, "I was told to tell you that you're to be at Cid's office in ten minutes." He grinned, that was what he was supposed to say, but he wanted to do something else. "See? Nothing else, just that." He grinned and spun around, he walked briskly down the hall, his trench coat swaying behind him.  
  
"Ugh, I hate him!" Selphie stamped her foot on the ground and looked at Squall. "At least you two didn't fight?" She smiled weakly and Squall walked away. Selphie sighed and headed towards Cid's office.  
  
When she got there, she waited outside the office to be called in. She sat down and started tapping her foot on the floor. She heard the elevator door open and looked over to it. Out came Seifer, not with his little 'posse'. Selphie sighed, 'great, that's all I need' she muttered under her breath. She looked at Seifer who sat in the chair next to her.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh, I forgot to mention, I was also called to Cid's office, something about me having to be 'more helpful around the school'" Seifer practically growled the last bit.  
  
Selphie looked at the floor thinking, 'hang on.why would I be called as well as Seifer? If he's got to help out, he should be helping the-' She looked up. "Oh Hyne!"  
  
Seifer looked at her as if she had gone mad, "What's wrong with you?" He asked, he didn't really care but she'd probably either cry or bounce around the room and that was the last thing he wanted.  
  
Selphie stood up and she looked at him, "I HATE YOU!"  
  
Seifer looked up at her in shock, sure he knew that, but she'd never say it to him, and what made her suddenly shout it out? "Love you too."  
  
"I bet you anything you'll be told to help out in the Garden Festival Committee!!!"  
  
Seifer mumbled something about killing her, Cid, Edea, hell everyone if he had to do that. He stood up and looked at her, of course, him being about a foot higher than her made him a whole lot more threatening. "If I have to join, you fire me straight away. There is NO way I'm helping out."  
  
"Selphie Tilmitt? Seifer Almasy?" Both looked up to see a young girl with a little pad in her hands. "Cid wants you two know." She walked away and Selphie walked into the office, shortly followed by a very angry Seifer.  
  
Cid looked up from all the paper work on his desk. "Ah, take a seat both of you. There's a favour I need."  
  
Selphie sat down in front of the desk and looked at Cid, "please say there's a really important mission and we need to go" her eyes were wide, mainly because she knew it wasn't going to happen.  
  
Cid chuckled, "No, nothing like that. I need you - as the Garden Committee's chairperson - to bring Seifer on board."  
  
Selphie sat there shaking her head furiously "I'm not working with that psycho!!!" She stood up, "Please please don't make him help out.please!!!!" Seifer was in the corner grinning like a Cheshire cat.  
  
"This might not be a bad thing Selphie. You said yourself that the Festival is soon and you don't have enough people to help you out. Seifer could be that extra pair of hands you need."  
  
Selphie dropped her head and shook it. She looked up at Cid. "But sir! He's a complete t-"  
  
"Whoa! Back up there little messenger girl! Who said I wanted to help you out?"  
  
Cid sighed and stood up. He banged his fist down on the desk causing Seifer and Selphie to jump. "Seifer! I will not have this anymore. You wanted that last chance to become a SeeD. I will not have you choosing your path!" Seifer blinked a couple of times his grin was starting to fade. "You will help out Selphie and follow EVERY order she gives you! If you step one toe out of line, you're out of this garden for good this time! I am NOT giving you a choice anymore!"  
  
Seifer's facial expression said it all. He was either going to kill Cid, or Selphie. Selphie sighed. "Sir, if you don't mind me saying. Umm.does this mean I'm in charge of Seifer whilst in the Garden Committee's working hours?" Cid nodded and Selphie nodded too. "Ok. Umm.is that all? I mean, I promise Zell I'd help out in his first class today."  
  
Cid nodded, "Yes Selphie, you're dismissed." Selphie walked towards the door "Oh, Selphie?" Selphie turned around. "Wish Zell good luck for me." Selphie nodded and left the room.  
  
"Well. I guess I'm off too then." Seifer was trying his hardest not to slam Cid's face in the wall. "C-ya Sir." He stormed out the office and made his way to his dorm quickly. He passed Selphie down the corridor, "See you tomorrow messenger girl"  
  
"Looking forward to it." Selphie turned and looked at Seifer's back which was swiftly walking away, ".LAPDOG!" Seifer turned around and Selphie ran into Zell's classroom just in case. 


	2. Stupid flyers

It was 8am and Selphie was impatiently pacing the quad. She was alone - something that she was used to when it came to the Garden Committee. She sat down on the stage step and put her head in her hands. She didn't want to work with Seifer.mainly because she and Seifer hated each other, but also because she knew that when he got here, all he would do would be to make fun of her.  
  
"Well. I'm here. What needs doing?" Seifer stood in front of Selphie and watched her. He didn't care what needed doing, he probably wouldn't do it anyway.  
  
Selphie looked up at Seifer, 'damn. He showed up. WHY?' She stood up and tried her best to stay happy. "Tee-hee! Everything!" She giggled and tried to forget who she was actually talking to.  
  
"Everything? Forget it." Seifer turned to walk away when Selphie grabbed his arm.  
  
"Hey! I don't want to do all of this with you either! But.we have to."  
  
Seifer turned around and looked at her, "fine. Whatever." Selphie giggled and danced around on the spot. "As long as you stop that." Selphie stopped and looked at him.  
  
"Ok! First, we need to organise flyers!"  
  
"Computerised right?"  
  
"Yup! Come on, let's go to Quistis's classroom! She's got a free period now!" 'That and I can hide behind Quistis if he gets mean' Selphie smiled to herself and started running - well, skipping more like - towards the 2F class.  
  
Seifer followed her, every-so-often mumbling about ways to kill Cid and Selphie when this festival was over. "Slow down messenger girl!"  
  
"Oh please! I ain't going fast!!! LAPDOG!" she giggled and looked behind her, Seifer was headed towards her not looking too happy, Selphie's eyes widened and she ran towards Quistis's class before Seifer could kill her. She burst into the classroom and frantically looked around, Quistis wasn't around. "Quisty?" 'Oh Hyne!'  
  
"You're a dead girl Tilmitt!" Seifer walked into the class and looked at Selphie who - without her knowing - was backing into a corner. Seifer grinned, he was going to hurt her at all. But it was fun watching her cower.  
  
"Go away lapdog! Quisty will be here! She'll kick your bum!" She took a step back and found herself bash into the corner. "Oh HYNE!"  
  
"Got nowhere to run now Tilmitt!" Seifer advanced and stood right against her, he looked down at her, and to his surprise, she was standing straight and looked like she was ready to scream. "Going to scream? Or cry?" His menacing grin spread across his face.  
  
"No! I'm just going to do this-" Selphie swiftly lifted her knee and smacked it into Seifer's groin. Seifer doubled back and Selphie heard the door open. Quistis walked in and looked at the two. Seifer was kneeling over and Selphie was trying to hide a giggle.  
  
"What in the name of Hyne is going on?"  
  
"Nothing! We just wanted to know if we could use your computer to make the flyers for the Garden Festival?" Selphie skipped over to Quistis.  
  
Quistis nodded, she looked over to Seifer "of course you can Selphie.but tell me, why is Seifer doubling over in my classroom?"  
  
Selphie grinned and shrugged, "he was going to kill me."  
  
"I wasn't going to kill you. I was just going to-"  
  
"Ok, ok. Seifer, behave yourself for once. Selphie, the room's all yours. I have an appointment to see Cid." Quistis left the room and Selphie sat on the chair. She logged in and looked around at the screen now knowing what to do.  
  
Seifer looked at her and got up. He stood behind her, "do you know what you're doing?"  
  
"Nope!" Selphie giggled and Seifer hit his head on the chair, "but I'll work it out!"  
  
Seifer puller her chair back and Selphie got up. She didn't want to be pulled off the chair. She stood and looked at Seifer. He pulled the chair back forward and sat at the computer. "Let's see." He sighed, "What's the slogan?"  
  
"Love! Peace! And Happiness!"  
  
"Hyne help me." After what seemed like hours, Seifer printed off dozens of flyers. Selphie giggled and danced happily around the class. "Stop it, that's annoying messenger girl"  
  
"Lapdog." She looked at the flyers and her eyes went big and round. "Wow! They're soooooo perfect!!!" Selphie giggled and as Seifer got up, she ran to him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you thank you thank you!!!"  
  
"Get off me Tilmitt!" Seifer managed to pry Selphie off him. "I'm going. See you tomorrow Selph." Seifer walked out the door and back to his dorm.  
  
"Selph? Since when did Balamb Garden's biggest badass call you by your nickname?"  
  
Selphie jumped and spun around to see Squall standing there. "Squall!!! You scared me!"  
  
Squall shrugged a little, "sorry Selph." Squall tried to remember why he was here in the first place before Selphie asked him. "Oh yeah, Cid would like to see you." His eyes drifted to the flyers, "hey, are they for the Festival?" Selphie nodded proudly.  
  
"Yeah! They're great ain't they?"  
  
"Selph? I thought you didn't even know how to work a computer?"  
  
"Oh well.umm.yeah, I didn't do them. Tee-hee! I better go see Cid!" Selphie headed towards the door.  
  
"Selph.the flyers." Squall handed them to Selphie, "who did them? I thought it was only you and.oh."  
  
Selphie giggled, "yup! Seifer did them! Tee-hee! C-ya Squall!" Selphie skipped out the class and headed towards Cid's office. 


	3. Selphie's idea

"Selph!!! There you are!" Selphie looked up from her plate, she was in the cafeteria staring at a plate of hotdogs. Zell charged up and sat next to her, "You ok?"  
  
"Yeah. He he I'm fine!" She looked at Zell and smiled. "You not eating?" Zell shook his head. She could tell there was no hotdogs, "here, have these. I don't want them."  
  
"You sure? Thanks Selph!" Selphie giggled and looked around,  
  
"Hey, have you seen Rinoa around?" Selphie looked at Zell who had a face full of hotdog. "Actually, never mind. I'm going to go put up some flyers. See you around" Selphie got up and headed towards her dorm.  
  
"Where are you off to messenger girl?"  
  
"To my dorm if you must know." She resisted the urge to say 'lapdog' just this once.  
  
"Aww and I'm not invited?"  
  
"No." Selphie walked to the hallway and stood outside her dorm. She unlocked the door and walked in. She thought that Seifer had stayed where he was, but she was so wrong.  
  
"Nice dorm you got here Tilmitt" Seifer grinned and looked at Selphie who was shooting glares at him. "Sorry, I supposed you forgot I'm supposed to be helping out with your festival."  
  
"Like I could forget." She slammed the door and sat on the bed. She heard Seifer behind the door and giggled. She got changed into her SeeD uniform. She figured that wearing the uniform made her seem intelligent. Well, that and it was comfortable. She picked up the flyers and the pins. She opened the door and Seifer was still standing there.  
  
"Nice uniform, looks cute" He grinned and looked at her.  
  
"Get lost lapdog." Selphie sighed, "We've got to put these up on the notice boards around the school."  
  
Seifer headed towards the first notice board just outside the dorm hallway. "Like here?" He looked at Selphie who was ready to place it in the middle, "you know, even though it would be really noticed there, people are going to tear it down. How about up there?" He pointed to the top.  
  
"Yeah because I can reach there." Selphie looked around and Seifer was gone. "Seifer?" She sighed as she saw Seifer walking towards her with a stepladder.  
  
"You're going up." He grinned, he knew that because of Selphie's innocent personality she wouldn't think anything about it. He watched as she climbed the steps. He looked up at her, he couldn't see anything but up her skirt, "by the way you have a great a-"  
  
"-Seifer Almasy! Why aren't you up there?" Seifer sighed and looked around to see Rinoa walking up. "Selphie! Come on, you're late!!!"  
  
Selphie got down and looked at Seifer, she handed the stuff to Seifer, "you put the rest up, I'm needed elsewhere." She giggled and ran down the hallway to Rinoa. Seifer sighed and mumbled - once again about killing Cid and Selphie - and started posting the flyers around.  
  
Rinoa and Selphie walked down the hallway. They made their way to Quistis's classroom. "Do you think Quisty will go?" Selphie was bounding up and down outside Quistis's room.  
  
Rinoa giggled, "well, ask her and then you'll find out won't you!"  
  
Selphie had an idea about the orphanage gang (included Rinoa of course) taking a short trip away from the Garden. Cid had already cleared it and arranged the trip on the Ragnarok. Selphie walked into Quistis's class, there was no one there. "Quisty?" She walked further in and stopped her sitting at her desk. "There you are!"  
  
"Selph, no offence but I'm really busy right now, and shouldn't you be helping with the festival?"  
  
Selphie sat on the edge of her desk. "Yeah, but I just want to know.me and Rinoa are going on a short break, we want the whole orphanage gang to come. You in?"  
  
Quistis nodded, "Yes, it'll be fun!"  
  
Selphie giggled and danced around a little. "Tee-hee! Ok, I'll leave you now, bubbi!"  
  
Selphie bounced out the classroom and hugged Rinoa, "She said yes! One down, four to go!" She punched her little fist in the air and jumped up and down.  
  
Rinoa giggled, "Ok, I'll go ask Irvine and Squall, you ask Zell and-"  
  
"-Don't make me ask Seifer, I don't like him!" Selphie pouted, but after noticing Rinoa's stern expression she nodded, "Fine! I'll ask him.don't see why he has to come anyway."  
  
"Because he was part of your orphanage gang! Come on Selph, he can always say no."  
  
Selphie sighed and nodded, "Ok then. I'll go find Zell now!" She skipped off down the hall towards the training centre, Zell was usually there at this time of the day.  
  
"Where are you off to Tilmitt?"  
  
"Oh get lost lapdog." Selphie stopped and turned to face him, she might as well tell him about the trip now, the next chance she'll get she will probably kick him again. "Oh, there's something I need to tell you."  
  
"You've fallen madly in love with my manly attitude and you want us to elope in Dollet next week."  
  
"You wish. No, actually, some of us are taking a small break from the garden and us guys from the orphanage gang are going. Well.and Rinoa too." She looked at him, he was grinning, "And, since you were part of it, we wanted to know if you - just you, not your 'posse' - wanted to come too." Selphie looked at Seifer. He was leant against the wall, he stared ahead of him, and his grin was wider than before. "So, I take it you don't want to." Selphie's voice sounded a little disappointed.  
  
Seifer looked at her, "No, I'm come. Just us orphans and Rinoa hey?"  
  
Selphie giggled, "Yay! I knew you'd come!" She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.  
  
Seifer once again pried her away, "Sure.whatever Selph. Just.don't let Fujin and Raijin know right?" Selphie giggled and nodded. She ran down the hallway to the training centre to find Zell. 


	4. Getting ready

Selphie and Rinoa sat in the library in the corner, Rinoa had just gone and seen Squall. "He's so moody sometimes!"  
  
Selphie let out a quiet giggle, "I could have told you that! But what did he say? Will he come?"  
  
"Yes. He's coming. And Irvine is too."  
  
"Yay!" Selphie looked around to make sure she wasn't too loud. Sometimes the library was the last place she should be in the mood she was today. "Zell's coming too!"  
  
"And what about Seifer?" Rinoa looked at Selphie, she could tell Selphie asked him. "He's coming too right? Even though we don't like him, he was part of your little 'family'"  
  
"Yeah, he's coming too. All of us are coming!"  
  
Rinoa grabbed Selphie's hand, "Come on, we've all packed. We're all ready to go."  
  
"What? But the trip isn't till Thursday!"  
  
"Rinoa led Selphie to her dorm and picked up her case, "Selphie, it's Thursday today." A small giggled escaped her lips.  
  
Selphie giggled and ran to the bridge, Rinoa closely behind her "I knew that really!!!" When she got there, she noticed that her and Rinoa weren't the last. "Hey guys!"  
  
Zell took her case and put it in the Ragnarok. "Glad you two finally made it. Apparently we're waiting for one more person?" Zell looked around, Irvine and Squall were in the Ragnarok, and Quistis was standing next to Zell. Selphie giggled, "Well, we did say it would be the whole orphanage gang." Her eyes went big and she put on her oh-too-convincing innocent face. ".So that means that-"  
  
"-Well messenger girl, I'm here."  
  
"Selph, care to explain why Seifer is standing behind you with a case in his hand?" Zell's face started going red. Selphie knew that if she didn't act soon, they'd both try to kill each other.  
  
"Well.that whole orphanage gang was, you, me, Quisty, Squall, Irvy and Seifer!" Selphie looked at Zell, "Seifer was once one of our best friends! He has to come!"  
  
"Hey! I'm only coming with you because I need to get away from this Garden!"  
  
Selphie turned around and slammed her foot onto his foot. "Shut up and put your case in the Ragnarok, be nice!"  
  
Seifer muttered something along the lines of 'I'll get you back Tilmitt, just wait, when you aint looking' he threw he case into the Ragnarok and hopped aboard.  
  
"Oh great that's all we need, Selphie!" Squall stuck his head out the Ragnarok and looked at Selphie. "Selph, come here a minute."  
  
Selphie looked at Squall innocently, "Okie dokie Squall" she giggled and skipped over to him, "what's the matter?"  
  
Squall looked at her, "Why is Seifer coming along?" He watched as everyone climbed aboard and sat down.  
  
Selphie got into the Ragnarok and stood in front of everyone. "Ok people! Let's all listen to Selphie for a minute!" She giggled and looked around, "Ok, this trip is just for us orphanage gang.including Rinoa!" She smiled at Rinoa as she shook her head. "And that orphanage gang.like it or not.included Seifer!" Seifer glared at her and she stuck her tongue out at him. "So, we are all going to get along and have fun! Or I will scream for the whole trip." Selphie grinned and looked around.  
  
"Like hell you could scream for a whole weekend Tilmitt."  
  
"Don't push her, she can.I know" Selphie looked at Squall who had he hand to his forehead, "she can go on for hours on end."  
  
"So ner!" Selphie stuck her tongue out at Seifer and sat down, "let's GO!" she giggled.  
  
As the Ragnarok flew towards their former orphanage, Selphie was forced to sit in between Zell and Seifer. She knew that it was probably better for her to be sitting where she was since Zell and Seifer would have each others head if they were given the chance. Selphie sighed, she looked from Rinoa, to Quistis, to Zell who grinned at her and then at Seifer. Everyone seemed bored. Selphie looked at Zell. "Say, Zell? How are your classes going?" Selphie was really bored and she was dying for a conversation to start up.  
  
Zell looked at Selphie with a grin, "It's brilliant! Man, the kids are so cool! It's great fun Selph!"  
  
"You teach martial arts right Zell?" Selphie and Zell looked at Rinoa who had suddenly became interested in the subject. Selphie smiled, 'Yes! Finally! Something to talk about!'  
  
"Yeah. And -"  
  
"- And he's the best martial arts instructor ever!" Selphie giggled and Zell's cheeks got pinker. Selphie heard Seifer mutter something under his breath and Selphie elbowed him in the ribs. "Be nice!"  
  
"How can I be nice to that chicken wuss?"  
  
That was it, all hell was about to break loose, and Selphie was stuck in the middle of it. "Seifer!"  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"  
  
Selphie looked at Zell whose face had gone red with anger. "Zell.please.not here!"  
  
"If you've got something to say, you come right out and say it! Lapdog!"  
  
Selphie looked at Rinoa and Quistis who had suddenly gone very quiet. She sighed, "Zell.please don't! I'll get Squall!" Selphie stood in between Seifer and Zell, she wasn't much match for them but she knew damn well Zell wouldn't lunge at her. Zell was too busy glaring at Seifer to notice Selphie pouting and putting on her 'if-you-don't-stop-now-I'll-cry-and-cry- and-cry!' face. "SQUALL!!!"  
  
Zell looked at Selphie, "what did you yell that for??"  
  
Selphie pouted, "I DON'T want anyone fighting!"  
  
"Zell.go sit with Irvine." Zell spun around and saw Squall standing there, his stern expression persuaded Zell to go to Irvine. Squall sat down in Zell's former place and Seifer and Selphie followed. 


	5. Damn you Seifer

"Squall, are we nearly there?"  
  
"."  
  
"Are we nearly there yet?"  
  
"."  
  
"Arrrrrrrrre we nearly there YET?"  
  
"Selphie, shut up for Hynes sake before I turn this thing right around and head back to the garden."  
  
"."  
  
After what seemed like forever, the Ragnarok finally landed. It was already dark, Selphie was the first out and ran up the steps. She burst into the old orphanage. Memories flooded back as she mindlessly wondered through the rooms. Selphie walked outside and into the small room outside the orphanage, it was where she used to go and just sit for hours on end, usually with Zell or Irvy. She looked around and sat in the middle of the floor. She heard everyone outside laughing and joking about the past. "I don't want to grow old. I want to stay young.I want to stay here."  
  
"Selph! Come on! You hungry?!" Selphie got up and wondered outside, it was dark and she could make out the fire fluttering in the wind out on the beach. She smiled and ran down the steps. "Come on Selph, eat up." Selphie looked at Rinoa, who was sitting next to Squall.  
  
Selphie sat down and looked at her food, "I'm not hungry." She laid on her back and stared at the sky.  
  
About an hour later, Selphie sat up; everybody was busy talking to everyone else. Seifer was even talking to Quistis. ".I'm going to go.and looked around." Selphie stood up and slowly walked away back up the stairs.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Seifer looked at Selphie's retreating back.  
  
"She must be a little bummed about being back here." Zell sighed, "should someone go talk to her?"  
  
Squall shook his head, "no. We all know Selph, when she calm like that, she needs to be on her own." Squall sighed.  
  
Seifer shook his head, "I'm going for a walk." She got up and followed Selphie.  
  
Irvine watched him, "He's been quiet too.He hasn't offended any of us since we've been here.and he's even had proper conversations with us."  
  
Rinoa giggled, "hey! Make the most of it, I have a feeling it's the whole being back 'home' hitting him."  
  
The others nodded and watched Seifer walk up the steps, Selphie just ahead of him. Zell sighed and looked around, "hey, remember the fireworks?"  
  
The little group carried on telling stories in the moonlight. Selphie went back to the little room she was sitting in before. She sat in the middle of the room and looked around, she jumped when he door opened. She looked at the door and Seifer walked in gently shutting the door behind him. "Hey, you ok?" Seifer sat next to Selphie and looked at her.  
  
"What do you care?"  
  
Seifer shrugged, "I guess, it's this room. Every time you were upset.usually because Zell or Irvine had stolen you teddy, I'd come find you.and ask 'you ok?'"  
  
Selphie looked at Seifer, "you remember all that?" Selphie seemed shocked that Seifer would remember things back then when he didn't care about the group anymore.  
  
"Yeah. I remember most things that happened in this orphanage." Seifer looked at the ground and bit his lip a little, something only Selphie had ever seen before.  
  
"What's the matter?" Selphie looked at Seifer and caught his gaze, she noticed his confused expression and she giggled a little. "You always used to bite your lip when either you were truly nervous or upset."  
  
Seifer chuckled. "You know more about me than Fujin and Raijin!"  
  
Selphie giggled and nodded, "yeah I think I do!" She smiled and looked around, "I use to love this room."  
  
".No-one ever bothered with you when you came here.you always went all quiet and shy.and they weren't sure what happened."  
  
".Yeah.but there was always one person who actually came to see if I was ok.even if I tried to kick him."  
  
"You know, that use to hurt!"  
  
Selphie looked at Seifer and giggled, "Sorry." She smiled innocently. "Hey! Do you remember the day before you left? You didn't want to leave and spend the whole day and night in this room." Selphie stood up and spun around.  
  
"Yeah. I didn't want to go without taking you guys with me.even Zell. So I thought that if I locked myself in this room, I'd be ok."  
  
"Cept you couldn't reach the lock!" Selphie giggled. "I spent that whole day and night in here with you!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah you did. Every so often you'd slip in a little kiss on my cheek. Blushing worse than anyone." Seifer looked at Selphie who was blushing. He smirked.  
  
"Oh, that's because I thought I'd never see you again!"  
  
"You never did it to anyone else when they left!"  
  
"Oh!" Selphie sat back down next to Seifer and giggled, "that's because I-"  
  
"-Had a huge crush on me." Selphie looked at Seifer shocked. "Quisty told me the day I ran into this room."  
  
Selphie pouted, "I'm sooooo going to kill her!"  
  
"Why? It was ages ago right?"  
  
Selphie nodded, "yeah! But still.she promised she wouldn't tell anyone!" She pouted and crossed her arms across her chest.  
  
Seifer shook his head and chuckled quietly. "I guess.when we were young we didn't realize what we were doing.or how we really felt."  
  
Selphie nodded and sighed, "I don't want to grow up.I want to stay here.forever." she looked at the ground and a small tear dropped down her cheek.  
  
"Hey." Seifer put his hand to her cheek and gently made him face her, "this is not the Selphie I grew up with. Where did that smile go? All that buzzing hyperness that drove us all crazy?" He grinned and Selphie looked at him.  
  
"It flew out the window. Like my teddy bear did when a certain boy threw it away. In a mood." She smiled a little and Seifer's grin grew wider.  
  
"Yeah, sorry about that, you really did drive me up the wall back then."  
  
"And what about now?" Selphie knew she was pushing her luck by asking that but she had to know.  
  
"Well.you still drive me mad sometimes. But I think I like it." He leaned towards her, and pressed his lips against hers. Selphie pulled away and looked at Seifer. "Selph."  
  
"Damn you Seifer." Selphie whispered and got up and quickly got out the room. Selphie shut the door and leant against it, she looked up at the sky. 'Why? Why now?'  
  
Seifer watched her go and stood up, he kicked a box, sending it flying across the room. 


	6. Heart to heart

Selphie had got up early, her back hurt after sleeping up against the door. She walked along the beach, humming to herself. Today, she didn't feel too hyper today, she kept thinking back to what happened last night with Seifer. She sighed, "Why now Seifer? Why now?" Selphie sat down on the beach, and laid down on her back. She stared at the clear blue sky and closed her eyes.  
  
"Selph? Where were you last night?"  
  
Selphie's eyes opened and she sat up. She looked at Squall who was standing next to her. "Um.I.I went to.I mean."  
  
Squall sat next to her, "what's the matter Selph?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Liar."  
  
"Ok! I slept outside that outdoor room."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just because! Stop bugging me!!" Selphie got up and ran along the beach away from the house and Squall.  
  
"Selphie!" It was too late, Selphie had gone. Squall sighed and stared out ahead of him.  
  
"Squall!" Squall turned around to see Quistis running up to him, "have you seen Selph? We haven't seen her all night."  
  
"She ran off that way," Squall pointed towards the lighthouse. "I think she wants to be left alone Quistis." He sighed.  
  
Selphie ran to the end of the island, she sat at the foot of the lighthouse. Her gaze was set across the ocean. "I don't want to grow up.I want to live her.forever." Selphie sighed. She knew damn well it wouldn't happen, but she couldn't help but hope.  
  
"Selph?" Selphie looked up to see Seifer, she sighed. "Can we talk?"  
  
"."  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." Seifer sat in front of Selphie and looked at her, "I'm sorry about last night.I don't know what made me do it.it was probably just-"  
  
"-Seifer." Seifer looked up at her, "you talk too much. Let's just pretend it didn't happen eh?" Seifer nodded. "So," Selphie giggled, she found herself in a sudden hyper mood again.  
  
"Oh, before I forget, when we get back to the Garden, you don't need to worry about the festival. Me, Fujin and Raijin have sorted it. It's going to be held on July 16th." He grinned.  
  
"What?! Oh Hyne! That's my-"  
  
"-Birthday. I know, look, all you have to worry about it getting your pretty little head there at 7pm. I'll come get you." He smiled.a genuine smile.rather rare for Seifer.  
  
Selphie giggled and hugged Seifer tightly, this time Seifer didn't pry her off him, he returned the embrace. "Thank you thank you thank you!"  
  
"Hey, don't mention it. Or else." Seifer grinned and Selphie sighed happily. "Now, I suggest you go and spend time with your best friends.they haven't seen you since Thursday!"  
  
Selphie got up, "Ok! You should come too!" When she looked at Seifer, he was shaking his head, "aww! But you're my best friend too-like it or not!"  
  
"Selph, I can't. Those guys don't like me.at all!"  
  
"Seifer.please.how do you know that?" Selphie paused. "Oh, it's been a year!" She sat down in front of him. "Can I ask you a question?" Seifer shrugged and looked at her. Selphie smiled, "when.you were.with Edea.and we had to fight you in Galbadia Garden.were you loyal to Edea or matron?"  
  
Seifer looked at the ground. "Matron."  
  
"Then what about when you were with-"  
  
"-Selph, can we talk about something else please?" Seifer looked at Selphie, she could tell that talking about it upset him a little. Selphie nodded. "Good. So, why did you join Balamb? Why didn't you stay in Trabia?"  
  
Selphie smiled, "because, I wanted to be a SeeD, the instructors urged me to follow my dream and join Balamb Garden."  
  
Seifer smiled, "I see. So you joined Balamb Garden and became a SeeD, and also became the most hyper girl anyone had ever met." He grinned.  
  
"I'm not always hyper."  
  
"No, I know you're not. But you really do give the impression that nothing can get to you."  
  
"I know.but.sometimes I hate being so hyper.I just want to sit on my own in the dark and cry."  
  
Seifer looked at Selphie, for some reason, he felt himself feeling sorry for her. "Selph, I."  
  
Selphie looked at him and leaned towards him, she pressed her lips against his gently, she pulled away before he could react. "I'm going to go find everyone.stay if you want." She got up and headed back towards the orphanage. Seifer watched her go, a grin crept across his lips. 


	7. Do you hate Seifer?

Selphie made her way up the steps to the orphanage, she tried not to glance back at Seifer. She looked around, there was something she needed to know. She stepped into the main building and saw Squall and Rinoa sitting together. She giggled to herself. They never seemed to give proof they were together, but they were happy, so Selphie was happy. She bounced over, "hey guys!" She sat in front of them with a big smile on her face. "I want to ask something.and I want you to answer honest. Promise?"  
  
Squall looked at Selphie, "Selph-"  
  
"-Promise?"  
  
Squall and Rinoa nodded. Rinoa sat next to Selphie and put her arm around Selphie's shoulder, "what's up?"  
  
"Do you two.umm.well." she closed her eyes, "Do you two hate Seifer?"  
  
"Yes." Rinoa looked at Squall. Squall was watching Selphie closely. "Why?"  
  
Selphie sighed and Rinoa piped up, "I don't hate him. I know what he's really like.why Selph?"  
  
Selphie looked at them and bit her lip. Squall nodded, he knew what was wrong. Rinoa looked at them not understanding what she was getting at. Squall looked at Rinoa, "I'll talk to you Rinoa. Selph, whatever you do.I'll still be here for you." Selphie smiled, she knew if the whole world turned against her, Squall wouldn't. The past year helped the two to become close friends. Squall always took the position as Selphie's older brother and cared deeply for her feelings.  
  
Selphie sighed, "I don't want to tell Zell.he'll hate me."  
  
Squall moved over next to Selphie and pulled her into a comforting embrace, "Selph, he shouldn't care about his own feelings.he should want what's best for you."  
  
Selphie nodded, "rather sooner than later right?" She looked at Squall who nodded, "I'm going to tell him now." Selphie got up and went in search for the others.  
  
Rinoa looked at Squall, "what's going on?"  
  
Squall watched Selphie retreating back. "You'll find out soon enough."  
  
Selphie walked through several rooms, and came to what use to be the kitchen. Surely enough, there they were. Irvine, Quistis and Zell. She sighed and stood in front of them all. "Guys? I need to ask something important."  
  
All three stopped their chatter and looked at her, Zell walked up, "what's up Selph?" He grinned, and Selphie, for once, didn't smile.  
  
"Well.I want to know something.do you three.hate Seifer?" She looked up, Quistis walked over and wrapped her arms around her shoulders.  
  
"Selphie, we don't hate Seifer." She looked at Zell who was looking at the floor. "Do we Zell?"  
  
Zell looked at Selphie, "No." Selphie looked at him with an 'I-don't- believe-you' expression. "I don't Selph. Even though he picks on me and all that, I don't care anymore, why Selph?"  
  
Selphie sighed, she looked at Irvine who was standing in the corner. She turned away and looked at Zell then at Quistis, "Well.i.-"  
  
"We are going to have something together.but she wants your approvals before she does anything." Selphie, Irvine, Zell, and Quistis looked at the door. Seifer was standing there. "Well.I was right though."  
  
Selphie suddenly felt very uncomfortable. She looked at Quistis who tapped her shoulder lightly, "Is that what you want?" Selphie nodded shyly like she was five again. "Then do what you want."  
  
".If you're going to be happy.go for it!" Zell grinned and Selphie shook her head.  
  
"Selph.?" Selphie turned around and looked at Irvine. She smiled a little, she thought she was going be with him forever.but things change. He bowed his head a little, ".good luck.you'll need it." Selphie smiled.  
  
"Selph." Selphie looked at Seifer and smiled.  
  
"We need to talk!" She giggled and skipped out the door. Seifer shook his head and walked out the room following her. 


	8. Solitude

"Selph, where are we going?" Seifer looked around him, he was surrounded by rocks and couldn't see Selphie. "Selph?"  
  
"I'm here!!" Seifer looked across to his side, there was a small patch of sand surrounded by rocks. Selphie was spinning in a circle. She sat down as Seifer joined her.  
  
"Ok.why are we here?"  
  
"Remember in the last week we all spent together.and I went missing.they thought I had been kidnapped or something like that?"  
  
"Yes! Our little group was so scared! And then suddenly you appeared back in time for Tea!"  
  
Selphie giggled. "Well.this is where I was! No one can find you here. This is where I came when I really didn't want to be bothered.even by you."  
  
"You mean.no one knows about this place?"  
  
Selphie shook her head. "Nope! It's hard to find.I used to spend most of my time trying to find it!" She giggled and looked at Seifer who was grinning. "Seifer.i."  
  
Seifer shook his head. "You talk well too much." He grinned and leaned forwards. He cupped her face in his hands gently and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss with the same emotion. She laid back pulling Seifer with her. "Selph.i.think I love you."  
  
"Think? You better know.I ain't doing this just for fun." Selphie grinned and kissed him again. She wanted to make sure he knew exactly how she felt about him.  
  
"I, I never thought I'd be  
  
Lost inside your eyes  
  
Living out this fantasy  
  
But now, with every breath we take  
  
All I think about  
  
Is the love we're gonna make  
  
I want you  
  
Boy, forever and a night  
  
(Forever and a night)  
  
For all of my life  
  
(All of my life)  
  
I just wanna hold you tight  
  
From now on (for)  
  
Until the morning light  
  
(Until the morning light)  
  
All I wanna do  
  
Is be with you baby  
  
Forever and a night." 


End file.
